Un corazón roto
by Gabbe.12.02
Summary: Por fin lo había hecho, Levy se le había declarado a Gajeel pero nunca esperó que este se reiría de su confesión... Ahora Levy está dispuesta a probar que no le importa y buscar el verdadero amor... con ayuda de otro chico que está interesado en ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Ya estaba simplemente harta… Había sido paciente todo este tiempo, lo había apoyado en los juegos mágicos e incluso había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían si ella le confesaba sus sentimientos… Pero el chico no se dio ni por aludido cuando ella le confesó todo lo que estaba en su corazón… Demonios! Ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta clara, lo que era peor: se había reído de ella. Pero se sentía tranquila, pues cuando Gajeel Redfox se había reído de lo que ella sentía había enterrado todo lo que había sentido algún día, y pensaba hacer notar que ella no estaba para sus burlas. Luego de vestirse y ordenar el destrozo que había ocasionado la tarde anterior al llegar de ser rechazada salió de Fairy Hills y partió hacia el gremio. El maquillaje borró lo que las lágrimas habían dejado y una sonrisa falsa engañaría a cualquiera. Entró al gremio y saludó en voz alta a todos los presentes sorprendiendo a quienes sabían lo de la confesión, luego se dirigió a la barra donde Mira limpiaba unos vasos y Lucy al verla entrar había pedido 2 batidos de fresa para ambas, entregándole uno cuando se sentó.

- _**Buenos días Le-chan**_ – dijo la maga celestial sonriendo y escrutando a su amiga, bajando la voz preguntó - _¿Estás bien?_

- _**Claro Lu-chan**_ – dijo la pequeña del cabello azul sonriendo pero rogándole con los ojos a su mejor amiga que no siguiera preguntando pues Mira estaba observando – _**Gracias por el batido**_ – Acto seguido comenzó a beber de su bebida. El desayuno se desarrolló en calma, pero a Lucy las sonrisas de Levy no la engañaban, conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie así que en cuanto ya no hubo sospecha por parte de Mira la invitó casualmente a la biblioteca con la excusa de que necesitaba buscar cierta información, así ambas se dirigieron con tranquilidad a la biblioteca del gremio. Nada más entrar, la rubia cerró la puerta con seguro y se volvió hacia su amiga… Ver como el autocontrol de su amiga se quebraba fue desgarrador y sin más comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras Lucy la abrazaba… No fueron conscientes de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero finalmente las lágrimas de Levy se detuvieron… y con el maquillaje estropeado se volvió hacia Lucy y le contó lo que había decidido: no volvería a intentar acercamiento hacia Redfox, ni siquiera pensaba en volver a hablarle pero no se retiraría del gremio, ya se aseguraría ella de que él viera lo felíz que era… si, se aseguraría que pagara… Le contó su plan a la maga estelar y ésta estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarla, acto seguido llamó a Virgo y le pidió que la ayudara con sus ropas y su maquillaje, cuando ella hubo terminado Levy lucía un vestido del mismo tono que su cabello con detalles en blanco y zapatos a juego, además la sirvienta había borrado todo rastro de lágrimas del rostro de la muchacha y la había dejado como si nunca hubiera llorado. Luego de despedirse de ellas con una reverencia se fue, luego llegó el turno de Cáncer, quien hizo un corte a la moda pero conservando el estilo de la chica. Luego repasaron su plan. No podía fallar.

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca y fueron observadas por el gremio, quienes se sorprendieron del aspecto de Levy, que parecía lista para salir a un baile de gala por su elegancia. Cierto Dragon Slayer observaba indiferentemente en apariencia pero lo cierto es que deseaba hablar con la chica, el día anterior lo había sorprendido con la confesión pero ciertamente él no había reaccionado de la mejor manera… reírse de ella había sido claramente un error… pero… la chica no volteaba a verlo y él estaba ciertamente asombrado de su actitud.

Levy sabía que estaba siendo observada, de hecho se sorprendía de que no se le hubiera llenado de rubor la cara… aun así no iba a flaquear en su decisión. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta donde estaba su antiguo equipo: Jet y Droy… ella se había sentido culpable cuando los había desplazado por Gajeel y Lily… pero ellos seguían ahí… para ella. Sin perder el tiempo les habló con voz tranquila:

- _**Hola chicos**_ – dijo con una sonrisa sincera de afecto.

- _**Levy-chan!**_ – exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono sorprendidos tanto de la apariencia de la chica como de que se dirigiera a ellos.

- _**La verdad es que quería disculparme… chicos yo… los dejé de lado durante mucho tiempo y quiero compensarlos… Primero me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar esta noche, he invitado a Lu-chan también y mañana quiero que nos vayamos en una misión… si es que quieren **_– añadió con un sonrojo, pues sabía que los chicos podían negarse

- _**A cenar con Levy-chan!**_ – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los chicos – _**Claro!**_ – Dijeron con una felicidad que era visible desde lejos. Levy estaba feliz, los chicos no eran rencorosos y la habían perdonado

- _**Entonces a las 8, si? Estaré esperándolos con Lu-chan en su departamento**_ – dijo saliendo del gremio con la frente en alto y en compañía de la maga estelar, pasando por delante del Dragon de Hierro sin siquiera mirarlo.

"_**Mírame Gajeel"**_ pensó… _**"Te demostraré que te equivocaste al rechazarme"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aquí estoy con otro fic... es el segundo que escribo y esta pareja no declarada aún me encanta! así que me sentí obligada a escribirla. Me gustaría sus opiniones... Tengo una clara idea de quién será el galán que ayudará a Levy en sus aventuras... y como adelanto: es de otro gremio :D bueno, espero les guste.**_

_**Aios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el rechazo de Gajeel a Levy, y solo la actitud de la chica le había evitado ser el centro de los cotilleos de las otras chicas y del gremio en general, pues Levy lejos de deprimirse se había encargado de mostrarse firme y sin afectaciones por lo ocurrido, había salido con Lucy de compras todos los días, y cada tarde las chicas habían ido a cenar en compañía de Jet y Droy en cita en parejas. Ante tales actitudes nadie dudó que la chica o estaba bromeando o simplemente era un chiste planeado al declararse a Gajeel.

Por dentro las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, Levy aún se sentía desecha por culpa de Gajeel pero no se le había acercado ni a 10 metros. Cada día sentía sobre ella la mirada del Dragon Slayer de hierro pero ahora la evitaba a toda costa pues no pensaba volver a caer en ese juego. Lucy había sido su gran apoyo en esos días, en conjunto con Jet y Droy que la habían acompañado a misiones, de compras y a cenar. Tenía buenos amigos, eso no podía negarlo.

Ese día las cosas estaban tranquilas en el gremio y Levy se encontraba de muy buen humor: esa noche había dormido sin desvelarse en el idiota de Gajeel (signo de que ya se estaba reponiendo del bochorno, lo que le producía una sensación de bienestar). Lucy la esperaba en la barra para desayunar y para contar chismes en compañía de Mira. El desayuno fue ameno para las 2 chicas con la conversación y las delicias preparadas por la albina.

- _**Nee chicas**_ – dijo Mirajane de pronto con una sonrisa como de presagios – _**a que no saben que invitados tendremos esta semana.**_

- _**¿Quién Mira-san?**_ – preguntó con curiosidad Lucy

- _**Si Mira, cuéntanos! **_– se unió Levy

_**- Bueno… se supone que es un secreto del que me enteré por ahí, pero si preguntan ustedes no se enteraron por mí, si?**_ – al ver que las chicas asentían continuó – _**al parecer las cosas no han ido del todo bien en Sabertooth y ha habido un motín… Rufus, Orga y Yukino se habían ido a una misión de 3 años y no volverán en un buen tiempo pero Sting y Rogue han estado reuniéndose con el maestro ya que al no ser bienvenidos en su gremio quieren unirse a nuestro gremio**_ – finalizó con una sonrisa

- _**¿en serio?**_ – exclamaron las 2 chicas a un tiempo, mientras eran acalladas por la albina pues llamaban la atención. Siguieron hablando largo rato acerca de este chisme pues era claro que sería una gran noticia en cuanto se supiera en el gremio. Lucy estaba emocionada, pues cuando llegara Yukino de su misión también iría al gremio. Eso la ponía muy felíz.

Levy después de un rato comenzó a sentirse encerrada y acosada, pues se había dado cuenta que cierto chico de ojos rojos la observaba desde hacía mucho rato y eso la incomodaba. Pretextando tener cosas que hacer en su habitación en Fairy Hills se despidió de las chicas y salió del gremio, nada más llegar afuera se sintió un poco mejor… y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles más solitarias, pues no quería encontrarse con nadie. Al cabo de media hora ya había olvidado los incidentes del gremio y pensaba en su futuro… Quizás debía tomar alguna misión más larga que las de costumbre para ausentarse del gremio con una razón justificada… Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un chico de ropas oscuras… y se habría caído de no haber sido porque dicho chico la sujetó con firmeza.

- _**¿Estás bien?**_ – preguntó el chico en voz baja pero con tono atento.

- _**Claro yo… **_- comenzó Levy pero se interrumpió al ver contra quien había chocado: nada menos que Rogue – _**ah! Hola Rogue-kun!**_ – dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- _**Vaya**_ – dijo Rogue esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y soltándola – _**pero si eres la chica peli azul de Fairy Tail.**_

- _**¿y qué haces en Magnolia?**_ – preguntó Levy aún con una sonrisa

- _**La verdad es que vengo con Sting por ciertos asuntos secretos, pero no pude evitar buscar una librería así que nos separamos porque quería encontrar una **_– contestó el chico… extrañamente sociable, pero sin ninguna explicación sentía ganas de seguir hablando con la chica. Había un brillo en sus ojos que le hacía pensar que era más vivaz que otras chicas que conocía.

- _**¿En serio?**_ – Preguntó Macgarden ampliando su sonrisa – _**Yo conozco todas las librerías de esta ciudad, si quieres puedo acompañarte**_ – añadió entusiasmada

- _**Claro**_ – dijo el peli negro con tranquilidad pero sintiéndose… feliz en su interior – _**pero no hoy, pues tengo que ir a hablar con tu maestro y creo que Sting es capaz de matarme si llego más tarde.**_

- _**No hay problema**_ – dijo la chica con un deje de decepción, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al chico, que se apresuró a agregar:

- _**Pero si las cosas salen como creo quizás mi permanencia en esta ciudad sea definitiva, y ahí necesitaré no solo un tour por las librerías sino también por todo tipo de tiendas y locales**_ – dijo con voz contenida, pues quería ver de nuevo la expresión que Levy había tenido unos instantes atrás. Gracias a este comentario se vio recompensado con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de la chica, que se ofreció a ir con él al gremio.

Caminaron con tranquilidad al gremio, ella hablándole de los libros y diciéndole que si necesitaba podía pasarse por Fairy Hills, pues tenía muchas estanterías con sus volúmenes favoritos y podía tomarlos prestados mientras los cuidara. Rogue habló poco en el camino pero le divirtió la charla de la chica, pues era adorable casi sin saberlo (o eso pensaba él), al acercarse al gremio se dio cuenta de que Sting lo esperaba en compañía de Frosch y Lector.

- _**Hasta que al fin llegas!**_ – le riñó el rubio – _**Ya era hora!**_

- _**Sting-kun ya pensaba en entrar sin ti **_– dijo Lector – _**Deberías haber llegado a tiempo.**_

- _**Frosch piensa lo mismo!**_ – completó su pequeño exceed.

- _**Claro, claro, vamos**_ – dijo Rogue poniendo su típica expresión carente de toda emoción pero al dirigirse hacia el gremio se volvió y le dijo a Levy – _**Gracias por todo, y ya te haré saber si necesito el tour **_– dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

Ese cambio de expresión no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, quienes luego de recomponerse empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas, sobre todo Sting quién hizo un comentario en voz baja que hizo sonrojar a Rogue, quien para ocultar su expresión se escondió tras su bufanda negra. Cuando se perdieron de vista en la entrada Levy suspiró… Rogue la había hecho sentir viva después de una semana en que se había sentido como zombie y eso que solo habían hablado de cosas triviales, era claro que era guapo y cuando sonreía… pero no podía pensar en eso… con una vez habiéndose equivocado era suficiente; esta vez iría lento… además recién la conocía. Pero no podía negarlo: se sentía interesada en él.

.

.

* * *

_**Bueno minna aquí está un nuevo cap de esta historia**_  
_**Gracias por los reviews! Déjenme su opinión y sugerencias nuevamente :)**_  
_**Y si, Levy se ha rebelado! No está dispuesta a dejar las cosas así**_  
_**Gracias por leer! **_  
_**Y sin mas, aios!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Las reuniones entre los ex miembros de Sabertooth y el maestro de Fairy Tail ya eran de dominio popular, y se comentaba por todo el gremio lo que ocurría. Claramente había quienes se oponían pero el maestro opinaba que los chicos necesitaban una oportunidad así que les dio una misión sencilla: atender el gremio por un día, si pasaban esa prueba entonces serían admitidos en el gremio.

Para Rogue no había problema, pues estaba acostumbrado a servir a otros pero para Sting esto planteaba un serio problema: su orgullo. Habían 2 cosas que Sting nunca descuidaría, una era su imagen y la otra era su orgullo. Era eso lo que no le permitiría entrar en el gremio, pero Rogue le dio una paliza atrás del gremio y lo metió en un traje de cocina para comenzar a ayudar. El chico emo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el estúpido orgullo de su mejor amigo lo dejara fuera, no eso no, entrarían en Fairy Tail juntos.

El día fue tedioso, Sting tuvo ciertos momentos de dudas en que quería huir del lugar, sobre todo cuando Gajeel y Natsu quisieron hacerle una broma, pero Rogue lo contuvo en todo momento y gracias a él su misión iba camino al éxito. Al caer la tarde Levy llegó de una misión en compañía de Jet y Droy y reparó en el chico peli negro que le había servido una bebida fría, el chico le sonrió brevemente y luego se giró con una cara vacía de expresión hacía los chicos preguntándoles que querían beber o comer. Levy rió, pues sus compañeros estaban atónitos ante lo que ocurría, a Rogue esa risa le gustó: era fresca y límpida, de hecho era un sonido tan puro que sintió como si una luz le hubiera tocado. Luego de atender a Jet y Droy se giró hacia Levy y aprovechando que estaba desocupado comenzó a conversar con la chica.

- _**¿Qué tal la misión?**_ – preguntó con interés el chico

- _**Bastante bien Rogue-san**_ – contestó ella – _**fue algo difícil pero se sintió realmente bien el reto, incluso tuve que ayudar a Jet**_ – rió la chica – _**aunque por fuerza física me ganó Droy**_ – dijo apesadumbrada.

- _**Bueno, si te acomplejas con la fuerza física yo podría ayudarte a entrenar**_ – propuso el chico con voz tranquila – _**Ahora que me quedaré en Magnolia necesitaré ese tour y yo podría pagarte de ese modo **_– dijo sonriendo.

- _**Claro!**_ – Dijo Levy con voz entusiasmada _**– Incluso puedo ayudarlos a buscar una casa aquí en la ciudad y a un buen precio**_ – contestó la chica

- _**Eso me gustaría**_ – dijo el chico tratando de restarle entusiasmo a su voz pues sus amigos de Sabertooth lo miraban enarcando las cejas – _**en cuanto terminemos aquí aceptaré tu proposición**_.

Luego de eso el chico se fue a atender las otras mesas, ninguno había reparado en que cierto chico de ojos rojos estaba observándolos y había escuchado su conversación. Así que la enana quería ser fuerte… Lo que no entendía era por qué no le había pedido ayuda a él y no a ese estúpido… Y lo demás: ¿por qué le importaba? No debería importarle, la enana no le importaba… pero sentía una sensación horrible en su interior: sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro cuando ella le había sonreído al emo ese… pero bien, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El día fue largo y duro, en más de una ocasión Levy vio como Sting quería estallar y en más de una ocasión le chilló a los miembros que querían hacerle bromas, pero Rogue siempre estuvo ahí para golpear a su amigo y llevárselo a otro lugar antes que hiciera un destrozo, aunque según Mirajane (que los había estado supervisando todo el día) eso era una buena señal, pues encajarían en el gremio.

-_**Bien mocosos**_ – dijo con voz tranquila el maestro _**– se han comportado durante todo el día y han logrado pasar por mi prueba, quedan aceptados**_ – terminó con una sonrisa.

- _**Bien**_ – contestó Rogue como si no le importara.

- _**Genial!**_ – Se exaltó Sting – _**Estaremos cerca de Natsu-nii **_– dijo provocando que los demás presentes lo miraran como si estuviera loco

- _**Sabía que lo conseguiríamos**_ – dijo Lector con suficiencia

- _**Frosch piensa lo mismo**_ – terminó el pequeño en traje de rana.

- _**Bien, en donde quieren su marca? **_– preguntó Mira apareciendo con el sello. Frosch y Lector la pidieron en la espalda, Sting la pidió en el cuello y Rogue la pidió en la espalda, provocando un suspiro de las chicas cuando se quitó la camisa pues tenía ciertamente una buena musculatura y por supuesto expresiones que iban desde la envidia hasta la ira en los chicos.

Cuando terminaron con dicho trámite Levy se les acercó con una sonrisa, ciertamente había visto el cuerpo de Rogue pero si bien ella admitía que el chico tenía un buen cuerpo no iba a dejar que las apariencias la guiaran, se dedicaría a conocer al chico antes y quizás y solo quizás si él también demostraba interés en ella se declararía… se reprendió mentalmente al pensar en esas cosas, estaban recién conociéndose y aún no se reponía de lo ocurrido con Gajeel a quién por cierto seguía sin hablar. Levy llevó a ambos Dragon Slayer a una casa casi a las afueras de Magnolia, allí estaba esperándolos un anciano de aspecto dulce quién les enseñó la casa: una cabaña con 2 habitaciones, 1 baño extra grande, un comedor amoblado, un living y una cocina espaciosa a 100,000 jewels el mes, el anciano conocía y quería mucho a Levy y por ella había bajado el precio a la mitad de lo que había pensado. Así de fácil los dragones gemelos consiguieron casa.

La casa era sin duda hermosa, además de que desde allí por un lado podías mirar las montañas y por el otro un tupido bosque con un lago. Sin pensarlo 2 veces aceptaron el contrato que fue firmado con Levy como testigo y procedieron a encender luces y comprobar las ventanas, luego Levy se ofreció a ir por comestibles mientras ellos ordenaban la casa, en esta tarea Frosch y Lector se les unieron. Fueron al mercado y encontraron todo lo que la chica de cabello azul consideró importante para la casa, al salir del mercado se toparon con Gajeel y Lily quienes los observaron alejarse Lily con cierto pesar y Gajeel con esa furia hirviendo en su interior de nuevo… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Al volver a la casa vieron que Rogue había conseguido hacer trabajar a Sting, tenían toda la casa reluciente y la cocina brillaba. Al ver llegar a la chica con las bolsas pesadas el peli negro corrió a por ellas, luego fueron a la cocina mientras Sting y los exceed tomaban una ducha. Rogue demostró que sus habilidades culinarias eran excelentes, sorprendiendo a la chica, pues ella no conocía a ningún chico que supiera cocinar tan bien. Esa noche cenaron una deliciosa comida, y cuando ya era muy tarde Rogue se ofreció acompañarla a su casa. Frosch se les unió y fueron por el camino recordando las cosas divertidas que habían ocurrido durante el día riendo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, al llegar a Fairy Hills se despidieron pero el chico emo le dijo unas palabras que parecían ideadas para mantenerla en vela esa noche:

- _**Prepárate, mañana comienza nuestro entrenamiento**_ – dijo con una sonrisa – _**Te espero mañana temprano... a las 8 en mi casa, no llegues tarde **_– y terminó esto desvaneciéndose con las sombras con Frosch en sus brazos y con una cara alegre

"_**Vaya"**_ pensó Levy… el día siguiente prometía.

.

.

* * *

**_Aquí un nuevo cap :)_**

**_Si les gustó dejen un review_**

**_Si no les gustó dejen un review_**

**_Si tienen sugerencias dejen un review_**

**_Gracias por leer :)_**

**_Aios!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Rogue ordenaba la casa luego de la cena, había pasado media hora desde que llegara de dejar a Levy en la puerta de Fairy Hills y se sentía aún en las nubes. La chica claramente le atraía… pues ni que fuera ciego, pero veía que el fantasma del rechazo de Gajeel podría ser un obstáculo entre ellos… sin embargo al recordar su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz o esa alegría casi infantil de cuando reía lo ponía a pensar en cosas mucho más alegres. No sabía si ella iría al día siguiente pero claramente debía pensar en una rutina que se adecuara a ella, pues si no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio les tomaría un poco más de tiempo (tiempo con el cual él estaba claramente encantado, pues la peli azul era muy agradable para él… aunque no lo admitiera ya había notado que la piel y cabello de Levy tenía un tenue olor a jazmín, el recordarlo solo sirvió para que se sonrojara y agradeciera que Sting ya se hubiera acostado y que los exceed no estuvieran por ninguna parte). Bien, tenía que preparar el desayuno para el día siguiente y planear.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Hills Levy terminaba su ducha, pues aunque no lo había admitido nunca ese era su método de relajo más efectivo, y vaya que necesitaba relajo! Pues el pensar que pasaría la mañana siguiente con cierto pelinegro (aunque fuera entrenando) la hacía sentir una mezcla de emociones solo comparable a… no… no podía compararlo con la otra persona, es mas no debía! Ahuyentando los malos pensamientos se puso un pijama y comenzó a secar su cabello aún pensando en el día siguiente y recordando la cena… ciertamente se había sorprendido de la pericia de Rogue al cocinar, _**"¿qué chica no se derretiría si un chico guapo te cocina?" **_pensó… además recordaba la musculatura del chico cuando se puso la marca… suspiró, si no se comportaba terminaría siendo imprudente, el chico le atraía claramente pero aun no olvidaba al estúpido de Gajeel… pero no quería perder la oportunidad de amar y ser amada… además Rogue no parecía el tipo de chico que se burlaría de ella, _**"al menos no del modo que lo hizo ese pedazo de hierro caminante"**_ pensó con ira. Nuevamente desechó los malos pensamientos y con el pelo ya seco se metió en la cama, estaba agotada por lo que durmió sin soñar. La mañana llegó antes de lo que Levy hubiera querido y cuando el despertador sonó a las 7:00 am quiso romperlo para seguir durmiendo, pero la expectativa pudo más, se levantó y se puso una camiseta de tirantes naranja y una calza de color azul, además de unas zapatillas negras, se anudó el cabello en una coleta y desayunó un tazón de yogurt con cereal. Más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir salió de los departamentos luego de haber ordenado su habitación. Caminó por el pueblo que apenas despertaba y llegó a la casa en el borde del bosque, para su sorpresa Rogue estaba sentado en la puerta con ropa deportiva igual que ella.

- _**Levy-chan**_ – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa (a Levy le pareció increíble como una sonrisa podía transformar la expresión del chico) – _**creí que quizás no vendrías**_.

- _**Claro que iba a venir**_ – contestó ella correspondiendo la sonrisa – _**quiero ser más fuerte**_ – dijo con voz decidida.

- _**Bien…**_ - dijo el como si estuviera nervioso – _**he pensado que el claro del bosque junto al lago servirá para entrenar pero antes… debemos trotar…**_ - dijo mirándola al ver como ella ponía cara casi de susto - _**¿qué pasa?**_ – preguntó con voz amable.

_**- Yo no soy muy buena en el ejercicio Rogue-kun**_ – dijo Levy agachando un poco la cabeza pero se sorprendió cuando él le levantó la barbilla y le habló.

- _**No te preocupes**_ – dijo con una sonrisa de bondad en el rostro – _**hoy estamos solo empezando así que iremos más lento, quizás te canses pero luego de unos días te habrás acostumbrado**_ – terminó.

- _**Gracias**_ – dijo Levy volviendo a sonreír… No había pensado que Rogue sería tan paciente y amable con ella… La única vez que había querido entrenar con Gajeel y Lily el primero había sido brutal con ella, había tenido cardenales por casi un mes. Pero Rogue no era Gajeel y se reprendió mentalmente de nuevo… por alguna razón no podía evitar compararlos.

El entrenamiento fue casi divertido… excepto porque se cansó bastante lo disfrutó. Corrieron por media hora por los senderos del bosque, el chico lo hacía parecer un juego así que no tuvo tantas dificultades en seguirle el paso, además cada vez que se cansaba y comenzaba a quedarse atrás el adecuaba el paso y la distraía de cualquier modo hasta que ya no sentía el cuerpo. Luego del trote volvieron a paso normal al claro cercano a la casa y Levy agradeció que Sting y los exceeds no tuvieran costumbre de madrugar, pues de haberlo hecho habrían visto reído a mas no poder de los pobres esfuerzos de la chica en las tareas que él le imponía. Primero la hizo saltar pero en eso Levy no era demasiado buena, pues llegaba a una altura escasa de un metro, aún con todas sus fuerzas. Después le hizo correr una distancia y le tomó el tiempo… velocidad tampoco era su fuerte. Luego puso 2 baldes con agua en los extremos de un palo y lo sostuvo sobre su espalda… la resistencia de la peli azul fue de 5 minutos… la flexibilidad no fue mucho mejor pero Rogue se mantuvo sereno y en ningún momento la regañó: todo lo contrario, le dijo que mejoraría con el tiempo y que como ya había visto lo que debían trabajar el día siguiente sería mejor.

Con esa última promesa se dirigieron a la cabaña a preparar el desayuno, pues lo poco que había comido Levy la había mantenido en pie hasta ahora. La chica entró en la cabaña y le sorprendió ver lo ordenada que estaba… se notaba que el responsable de ello era su acompañante pues de Sting aún no se veía ni la sombra (Rogue ya le había contado que el rubio no se levantaba antes de las 10 de la mañana y eso en sus mejores días). Fueron juntos a la cocina y se dividieron las tareas: Levy prepararía el café y Rogue prepararía unas tostadas con diferentes agregados. Al ser 2 y tener experiencia en la cocina se demoraron poco, además Rogue había preparado jugo antes del entrenamiento y también una tarta (lo que le valió elogios de la chica). El chico fue a llamar a sus compañeros para que desayunaran todos juntos y llegó a la mesa que Levy había puesto. Se habían sentado ya y se les habían unido Frosch y Lector cuando un somnoliento Sting salió de una de las habitaciones en calzoncillos! Levy enrojeció violentamente y se tapó la cara mientras saludaba.

- _**Buenos días Sting-san**_ – dijo con una risa que se le escapó

- _**Ah, buenos días Levy**_ – dijo bostezando y estirándose sin reparar en la mirada asesina de Rogue y en las risas de los exceeds - _**… espera… Levy!**_ – chilló reparando recién en la presencia femenina mientras que Rogue lo arrastraba de vuelta a su cuarto y lo golpeaba mientras Levy sorbía su café y sonreía… era tan agradable que podría acostumbrarse a ello pensó.

Luego del desayuno (con un sonrojado Sting metido en un pijama de cuerpo entero, un Rogue que le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su compañero y unos sonrientes exceed) Levy se despidió y se dirigió a su casa… se sentía muy cansada a decir verdad, quería darse una ducha y ponerse ropa normal para ir al gremio a comer pero se sentía animada: la mañana había sido mejor de lo que ella había podido esperar… además Rogue había sido tan atento… Iba perdida en sus ensoñaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía de frente en su misma dirección y chocaba con ese "alguien".

- _**Auch! Lo siento iba dist….**_ – pero se interrumpió a mitad de frase pues unos ojos rojos la observaban con seriedad. Había chocado con Gajeel y este claramente lo había hecho a propósito – _**Con permiso**_ – dijo intentando pasar pero el chico le cerró el paso.

- _**Enana necesito hablar contigo**_ – dijo él sin inmutarse de que ella quisiera huir de él – _**es importante.**_

- _**Déjame pasar**_ – dijo Levy sin dejarse dominar por sus emociones… aún sentía abierta la herida ocasionada por Gajeel en su corazón – _**Voy con retraso.**_

- _**Enana yo…**_ - dijo Gajeel aspirando y recién notando el olor de Rogue mezclado con el perfume de ella. Se detuvo de golpe sin querer dar crédito a lo que su olfato le decía - _**¿Estabas con ese idiota?**_ – preguntó ahora enojado y queriendo que ella lo desmintiera. Levy se envaró… no quería que Gajeel supiera nada de su vida, no cuando estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para arrancarlo de ella y de su corazón pero en este caso creyó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

-_** Si**_ – dijo con voz desafiante, casi queriendo que el preguntara más.

- _**Ya veo**_ – dijo Gajeel ocultando la mirada _**– entonces el idiota ese te gusta**_ – dijo con amargura en la voz… sin entender muy bien que le pasaba

_**- No lo sé Gajeel**_ – admitió dijo Levy con voz cansada… sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndose a sí misma… si no se frenaba ahora el dique de sus emociones se rompería… y quién sabe qué pasaría pero ya no quería seguir… quería dejarlo salir – _**solo sé que te dije mis sentimientos y tú te burlaste de ellos… ahora tengo la oportunidad de empezar con alguien que es bueno conmigo y te plantas frente a mí**_ – dijo dejando que todo saliera por fin, todo lo que no había dicho hasta entonces ya no podía quedarse dentro – _**¿ahora que quieres? **_– dijo explotando de una vez.

Gajeel se quedó mirándola como si se hubiera congelado… la enana tenía razón… cuando él había reído de los sentimientos que ella le había confesado había destruido su autoestima y la había expuesto incluso a la burla… había creído que la chica bromeaba… demonios! Incluso pensó que ella estaba burlándose de él… ¿cómo podía creer que ella lo amaba luego de lo que él le hizo en el pasado?... ¿Había tenido que llegar ese otro idiota para ver lo que ella significaba para él? Y ahora al verla ahí plantada frente a él con esa furia en los ojos y temblando de pies a cabezas lo había golpeado de frente: ella lo amaba en serio… y él la amaba a ella… tal y como Lily le había dicho días atrás… No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer… Vio como la furia en la chica disminuía y se calmaban los temblores, y cómo volvía a cerrar sus emociones.

- _**Me voy si no tienes nada que decir**_ – dijo ella con desprecio – _**déjame en paz.**_

- _**Enana…**_ - empezó el con voz apagada.

_**- No quiero saberlo**_ – contestó ella rápido – _**Ya no me interesa… solo déjame en paz.**_

Levy pasó junto a él para seguir su camino pero si algo caracterizaba a Gajeel era el no esperar y el ser impulsivo… y una idea pujaba en su mente en ese momento y estaba lista para ponerla en práctica… Corrió tras ella, la giró, la apretó contra su pecho y se disponía a besarla cuando algo lo detuvo… La chica no hacía nada… ya no estaba ese adorable rubor que siempre teñía sus mejillas cuando él se le acercaba… ella solo lo miraba con ojos vacíos… ni siquiera le sonreía como le había sonreído al otro idiota el día anterior… solo lo observaba… y eso hizo que su decisión se evaporara y la soltara…

-_**Hiciste bien en no besarme**_ – dijo ella con voz tranquila – _**ya no te amo, es más… te odio!**_ – dijo girando nuevamente hacia la ciudad.

- _**No me rendiré enana!**_ – le gritó antes que se alejara más.

- _**Deberías**_ – dijo ella dando por finalizada la conversación.

Gajeel solo atinaba a pensar en que hacer… necesitaba ayuda y rápido… todos esos detalles que había notado en la enana cuando él se le acercaba ya no estaban… y nunca había reparado en eso antes… por todos los demonios! Necesitaba ayuda aunque le doliera pedirla.

Levy se sentía mareada… había perdido el control y le había gritado a Gajeel… él había intentado besarla… y ella había sido firme! Pero de todos modos se sentía como si fuera de gelatina… No podía negar que sus sentimientos estaban ahí en alguna parte… quizás a más profundidad pero ahí estaban… Pero por ningún motivo los dejaría salir… No… No permitiría que Gajeel la destruyera nuevamente… Además Rogue estaba metiéndose cada vez más en sus pensamientos… Iría rápido a su casa y luego iría al gremio. Necesitaba hablar con Lucy pronto, se encontraba hecha un lío.

.

.

* * *

**_Se que pocos me leen pero de todos modos: siento mucho el retraso... pero universidad y familia son una mezcla que estresa a cualquiera... dentro de la semana subiré otro cap como compensación por la demora._**

**_Cualquier cosa espero sus reviews._**

**_Aios!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

Levy estaba que bufaba, o eso era lo que veían las chicas de Fairy Hills al verla entrar como una exhalación a los departamentos y por eso nadie se atrevió decirle nada de nada, pues aunque la chica era pequeña su enojo parecía llenar las habitaciones y hasta daba un poco de miedo. Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró con un portazo y en ese mismo estado de ánimo comenzó a desnudarse para una ducha, entró al baño con su ropa hecha bola y la arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia, acto seguido se metió en la regadera y dio toda el agua fría, esto comenzó a calmarla tanto física como mentalmente y cuando comenzó a tiritar accionó el agua caliente poniendo el tapón a la tina. Con el agua caliente reconfortándola luego de liberar tensiones con la fría se hundió y se sintió mucho mejor, su truco con el agua nunca le había fallado contra el mal humor.

Con la mente ya mas despejada se dejó acariciar por la tibieza del ambiente, y cuando ya hubo eliminado todo pensamiento sobre el idiota de hierro de su mente se dedicó a pensar en los sucesos anteriores a ese desafortunado encuentro. Claramente Rogue era tierno y había demostrado una paciencia única para alguien tan patoso como ella, además había cocinado para ella… No podía negar que tenía mucho encanto… Pero el estúpido de Gajeel… realmente había querido besarla? Eso no le calzaba… Primero se ríe en su cara de la confesión humillándola y luego sale con esto! Ufff, y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas. Olvidaría, ella lo había prometido y así lo haría, buscaría su felicidad y no se dejaría pisotear, tanto si eso era con Rogue o con otro. Con este pensamiento salió del agua ya enfriándose y eligió un short blanco y una camiseta roja con mangas para dirigirse al gremio.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Rogue seguía riñendo a Sting, el motivo

- _**No debes pasearte así por la casa Sting! Era mi invitada maldita sea!**_ – gruñía por vez 500 el pelinegro al rubio – _**Y no era necesario que tu dieras tu espectáculo de striptease para ella!**_

- _**Ya vale Rogue**_ – le cortó el antiguo maestro – _**Ya sabes que soy despistado y no me di cuenta que ella estaba aquí…**_

_**- Pero si te lo dije ayer! **_– dijo Rogue elevando nuevamente la voz – _**Además…**_

_**- Ya basta**_ – dijo el rubio con seriedad – _**prometo que no volverá a ocurrir**_ – Esto pareció calmar al pelinegro por lo que Sting se atrevió a preguntarle por fin algo que venía rondándole en la cabeza desde hacía un rato – _**Esto es por Yukino?**_ – El cambio en las facciones de Rogue fue evidente para su mejor amigo.

- _**No sé a qué te refieres**_ – dijo claramente turbado pero intentando esconderlo por todos los medios.

- _**Amigo, no te hagas el tonto… sé que ella te dejó por Orga y no quise hablar de ello por respeto a ti pero… si estás empezando algo nuevo me gustaría asegurarme que lo haces por las razones correctas… No quiero ver sufrir al idiota que es prácticamente mi hermano y tampoco a la chica que bastante mal lo ha pasado**_ – al decir esto Sting recibió una mirada de mudo asombro de Rogue, ya que estaba demostrando una clara madurez (que obviamente nadie le conocía), al ver esto el pelinegro decidió contestar con la verdad.

- _**No lo sé Sting… Si sé que ella ha sufrido tanto como yo por amor pero cuando estoy cerca de ella… es como si pudiera respirar profundamente de nuevo, sin sentir el dolor que la perdida de Yukino me dejó… hace entrar la luz en mi interior**_ – terminó el chico, y si Rogue antes había estado sorprendido su sorpresa no era nada en comparación a la que tenía Sting.

- _**Wooow! En serio te gusta!**_ – dijo el asombrado pero recobrando la compostura – _**No la tendrás fácil eh? Gajeel-san es un idiota por no ver lo que tiene pero no se da por vencido tan fácil y si decide dar la pelea será difícil pero… Gambatte!**_

- _**Gracias Sting**_ – dijo el llamado emo con una sonrisa, y es que lo cierto es que aunque no lo crean Rogue es más perceptivo y comunicativo de lo que se cree, pero para eso es necesario hacer que se sienta cómodo y claramente con su mejor amigo no era difícil, de ahí que fuera tan extraño para sus amigos que Levy consiguiera traspasar las barreras que el pelinegro había levantado para protegerse de ser herido. Luego de organizar la casa los Dragones Gemelos se dirigieron al gremio junto a sus exceeds.

Caminaba distraída, vagamente consciente de la gente a su alrededor pero sabiendo que aún no llegaba al gremio… seguían dando vuelta por su cabeza las imágenes de esa mañana y no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas realmente, de pronto percibió de golpe una presencia familiar dirigiéndose a ella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera quien ella creía. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10 y luego siguió caminando como si no notara la voz que decía su nombre y que corría por alcanzarla… Pero ella no quería oír… no quería… así que caminó más rápido y ya veía el gremio cuando sintió una firme presión en su hombro que la obligaba a girarse. Gajeel siempre había dicho que era lenta pero joder! Había tenido que sudar para alcanzarla.

- _**Qué quieres?**_ – espetó ella con voz dura

- _**Enana yo…**_ - dijo Gajeel que se sintió embriagado con el aroma a fruta que emanaba de ella, probablemente de su jabón – _**quiero pedirte que seas mi n….nnn…nnnn…**_

- _**Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez**_ – le cortó ella tan fría como la nieve – _**Además tengo prisa**_ – dijo esto último mirando a ver si podía encontrar alguien que la sacara de esta situación.

- _**Joder, es que no puedes dejar de comportarte así?**_ – interpeló él ligeramente molesto por la actitud de la chica – _**Extraño a la antigua enana **_– dijo esto casi con melancolía pero la respuesta de ella lo dejó congelado.

- _**Tú la mataste**_ – dijo con furia _**– y ten por seguro que ella no volverá, ahora dime, que quieres?**_

- _**Verás yo… quiero que seas mi chic**_… - una voz que odiaría por el resto de su vida se oyó tan clara como odiosa para él.

- _**Levy!**_ – gritó Rogue agitando la mano en una clara muestra de alegría de verla y para Gajeel fue un puñal en el pecho ver como la chica remplazaba su expresión de odio por una completamente diferente: alegría y ternura brotó en su rostro cuando correspondió la sonrisa.

- _**Rogue-san**_! – musitó la chica con cara de embobada a juicio de Gajeel, y como recordando que él estaba ahí lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo – _**No me interesa nada de lo que digas, con tu permiso**_ – y se dirigió hacia los dragones gemelos que la esperaban a escasos 10 metros pero el dragón de hierro la sujetó firmemente por el hombro.

- _**Enana no hemos terminado de hablar, yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo solo quiero que… me des otra oportunidad… ya sé que soy un imbécil pero me equivoqué… dame otra oportunidad! **_- Pidió con voz temblorosa.

- _**Hace un par de semanas habría dado lo que fuera por haber escuchado esas palabras de tu boca… Pero hoy no tienen ningún efecto en mí, déjame en paz**_ – dijo ella con la misma frialdad que antes y miró el brazo con el que la sostenía como dándole la orden de que la soltara pero el pelinegro no daba señales de querer soltarla aún.

- _**Enana… necesitamos darnos una oportunidad… sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decir estas cosas… por favor piénsalo! **_– Gajeel estaba casi desesperado, Levy no estaba comportándose como ella misma.

- _**Dije que me dejes en paz!**_ – gritó ahora la chica forcejeando – _**Me esperan.**_

- _**No dejaré que te vayas con ese emo! **_– gritó ahora el también – _**No es nada tuyo, y es tan o mas idiota que yo**_ – los genios de ambos parecían estar a punto de estallar.

- _**La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes**_ – dijo Rogue con voz monocorde.

- _**No te metas! –**_ dijo Gajeel con una amenaza implícita en sus palabras. Rogue hizo caso omiso de ellas y tomó a Levy por los hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro deshacía el agarre del Dragon Slayer de hierro separándolo de la chica y atrayéndola a sus brazos. Sting estaba listo para intervenir en caso que fuera necesario.

- _**Ella ha dicho que la dejes en paz**_ – dijo con voz tranquila – _**pero si sigues molestándola hablaremos de manera diferente **_– esto último lo dijo de forma tal que provocó un ligero estremecimiento en Gajeel.

- _**Y quién te creer tu para decidir lo que es mejor para la enana? **_– espetó Gajeel con voz dura.

- _**Su nombre es Levy, no enana **_– dijo dándole una mirada de ternura a la chica haciéndola sonrojar – _**y quien me creo? Me creo que… soy su novio**_ – dijo atrayendo su rostro y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla pero que para Gajeel fue suficiente para cabrearse y salir echando chispas en la dirección contraria.

Levy se sentía agitada… Primero Gajeel había tratado de pedirle ser novios (o eso había entendido ella), luego había enloquecido al decirle ella que no y al ver su cercanía con Rogue y este último había aparecido como un héroe cuando lo había necesitado… y ahora la tenía en sus brazos… solo atinó a preguntar lo primero que se vino a su mente.

- _**Por qué no me has…?**_ – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- _**Porque aún no es el momento**_ – dijo mirándola dulcemente y haciendo que Levy se derritiera – _**Creí que para él bastaría solo en la mejilla, pero cuando nos besemos quiero que sea por algo especial y no por demostrarle algo a ese tipo, además… espero ser tu novio así que técnicamente no es una mentira**_ – dijo con una sonrisa. La chica iba a responder algo cuando un carraspeo de Sting hizo que volvieran a la realidad y los miraran, él y los 2 exceeds se habían mantenido al margen de la situación pero ahora los observaban con sonrisas idénticas.

- _**Entramos o qué?**_ – dijo juguetonamente Sting – _**Porque si quieren entramos solos y ustedes pueden quedarse a solas o ir a casa.**_

- _**Nosotros les justificaríamos**_ – dijo Lector siguiéndole el juego al rubio – _**y así pueden ponerse cariñosos.**_

- _**Frosch piensa lo mismo**_ – dijo el pequeño en traje de rana desencadenando las risas y haciendo que los ya sonrojados Levy y Rogue se sonrojaran mucho más separándose del brazo que aún mantenían. Pero entraron al gremio caminando casi pegados… Algo parecía haber cambiado en su rara y corta relación.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo cap  
La inspiración llegó de la nada hace cerca de una hora y heme aquí  
Gracias Asia12 por leer y dejarme siempre tu review :)  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews con opiniones, críticas y sugerencias

Aios!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio es producto de mi loca imaginación y mis delirios**_

* * *

.

.

El entrenamiento de Rogue y Levy había marchado mejor de lo que ambos habían esperado, si bien la chica seguía siendo menuda su fuerza, resistencia y flexibilidad había mejorado considerablemente después de 3 semanas de duro esfuerzo por parte de la peliazul. Se había formado una rutina que agradaba a ambos jóvenes, cada mañana Levy aparecía en la casa de los Dragones Gemelos cerca de las 08,30 am, realizaban una rutina de ejercicios de una hora (mientras Sting y los exceed dormían), luego de eso se dirigían a la casa donde preparaban un desayuno para todos, a eso de las 10 en punto Sting, Lector y Frosch se unían y devoraban la comida que habían preparado juntos, lo cierto es que se complementaban y si bien eran cercanos aún no completaban nada ni habían hecho avances en el lado amoroso, luego del desayuno Levy iba a su casa a ducharse y cambiar de ropa para luego ir al gremio donde pasaba el día o con Lucy y sus amigas o con sus nuevos amigos, había evitado a Gajeel a toda costa y el ya no hacía intentos por acercársele, pero en ese desayuno supo que su rutina sería diferente cuando los chicos le hicieron el anuncio.

- _**Desde hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de**_ batalla – dijo Rogue con una sonrisa de confianza para Levy – _**Pero será Sting quien te entrene en esta área, yo solo observaré.**_

- _**Eeeeehhh?**_ – exclamó sorprendida la chica, pues hasta ahora solo había entrenado con Rogue.

- _**Así es, yo el gran Sting seré tu maestro en batalla**_ – dijo teatralmente el antes maestro de Sabertooth – _**Nuestros entrenamientos serán mejores que los que han tenido hasta ahora, con la diferencia que los haremos en la tarde, las 6 está bien para ti?**_ – preguntó Sting guiñando un ojo y haciendo enojar a Rogue.

- _**Si, por supuesto**_ – dijo Levy con entusiasmo, ya pasado el shock inicial – _**empezamos hoy?**_

- _**Si tú así lo quieres**_ – volvió a sonreír Rogue con el entusiasmo de la chica, pues si algo le gustaba a Rogue era ver las diferentes expresiones de la chica. Luego del desayuno y de ordenar lo que habían ensuciado Levy se dirigió a Fairy Hills para su ducha, la rutina se le hacía dulce y fácil y más porque a pesar de la apariencia ruda de los chicos habían resultado ser buenos amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los buenos momentos que solo en el mes que los conocía habían pasado, la confianza había llegado a tal punto que incluso Sting le había pedido ayuda hacía 2 días atrás para hablar con Lissana y ella se había sentido feliz de que el chico le tuviera tal grado de confianza… tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó a la pequeña figura que se le acercaba hasta que la tuvo frente a sí.

- _**Lily!**_ – Exclamó la chica al ver al pequeño felino negro.

- _**Hola Levy**_ – dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa triste – _**ya ni nos miras en el gremio **_– Levy se sintió culpable al instante… era cierto que ella estaba ignorando a Gajeel pero no a Lily, y en su afán de ignorar al otro había desplazado al gato en vez de solo al dueño.

- _**Lo siento Lily **_– dijo Levy agachándose y tomando al felino entre sus brazos – _**ya sabes que las cosas han sido difíciles y yo…**_ - en ese punto los ojos de Levy se llenaron de lágrimas pues se vinieron a su mente todas las cosas que había tratado de evitar pensar – _**Gajeel se rió de mí en mi cara y fue vergonzoso y yo… realmente lo quería pero no puedo evitar odiarlo por comportarse como un idiota **_– dijo la chica mientras Lily solo la observaba y dejaba que se desahogara – _**por eso es que no volveré a caer con él, ya no!**_ – dijo Levy con una nueva determinación brillándole en los ojos.

- _**No deberías ser tan dura con él**_ – dijo Lily con voz tranquila – _**es un idiota y no creo que haya comprendido lo que estabas haciendo hasta que ya fue tarde, es más, podría asegurar que se lo tomó como una broma por las cosas que hizo en el pasado **_– aseveró el felino con convicción y llenando la cabeza de Levy con nuevas dudas.

- _**No lo sé Lily…**_ - dijo una confundida chica – _**pero no volveré a caer en eso, no puedo! Eso me destruiría…**_

Y con estas tristes palabras dieron por terminada la conversación respecto a Gajeel, pero siguieron hablando de otros temas, del gremio, de cotilleos, incluso Levy le compró un jugo de kiwi que dejó a Lily en la luna. Se separaron luego de un rato y la chica prosiguió con su camino, aunque no tenía ni idea de que había sido escuchada por el principal mencionado en su conversación.

Luego de un relajante baño Levy se encontraba en su dormitorio, eligió ponerse una camiseta a rayas roja y blanca y un short azul, ya que de todos modos entrenaría con esa misma ropa, anudó una cinta en su cabello y se disponía a salir de su cuarto cuando reparó en algo que no estaba cuando entró en la ducha, era un trozo de papel gris claro, se podría decir que había sido hecho con mucho esmero, era un papel grueso y tenía algunos detalles muy monos que harían suspirar a cualquier chica pero era lo que tenía escrito, con una caligrafía irregular pero elegante lo que conmovió a la peliazul.

"_**Ya no puedo aguantar más esta pena que llevo por dentro.  
Tu ausencia en mi vida es más fuerte de lo que puedo soportar.  
Quisiera que me entendieras así como tú también quisieras que yo te entendiera, pero a veces no es posible.**_

_**Son esos los momentos más tristes y dolorosos los que más daño nos hacen y los que más temor me provocan.**_

_**Reconozco que no soy perfecto, acepto que a veces… no soy ni la sombra de lo que desearías que fuera. Que sin darme cuenta y aun sin querer… despierto en ti la ira o quizás la tristeza por no saber controlar mis impulsos… ni tampoco respetar tu cariño… Por herir tu orgullo y traicionar lo más sagrado… que un día me regalaste y no supe cuidar."**_

_**G.**_

El poema era lo más hermoso que Levy había leído en su vida y era claro de quien venía, pero no podía creer que tamaño idiota hubiera escrito eso… no quería creerlo porque si el solo estaba buscando volver a ilusionarla y romperla no lo resistiría… Dobló el papel con mucho cuidado y lo metió en una caja de madera labrada que compró por lo linda que era pero que nunca había usado, le pareció una buena forma de usarla por primera vez. Luego de eso decidió olvidar dicho poema y se encaminó al gremio, aunque se preguntaba cómo había logrado Gajeel meterse en Fairy Hills (donde las chicas despellejaban vivos a los hombres que osaran "profanar" su santuario femenino) y como se le habría ocurrido escribir esas bellas palabras… eso no podía saberlo.

En el gremio evitó a toda costa el contacto visual con Gajeel, lo que no fue difícil pues el hizo lo mismo, se sentó con Lucy y Lissana que hablaban sobre una tienda de ropa nueva que se estaba instalando en la ciudad, almorzó con Erza, jugó con Lily y cuando el reloj marcó las 5,30 pm se despidió de sus amigos, excepto Lucy que había desaparecido misteriosamente con Natsu, y se encaminó a la cabaña que ya le resultaba tan familiar. Desde lejos vio como Sting y Rogue se encontraban luchando entre sí en el patio y aunque era una lucha amistosa se admiró por la rapidez y precisión de los golpes de cada uno, además de la destreza con que esquivaban y cubrían los espacios vacíos… se preguntó cómo sobreviviría ella a esa clase de ataques. Ya más cerca hizo notar su presencia.

- _**Hola chicos!**_ – gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos la oyeran. Rogue giró la cabeza al escuchar y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero bastó esa distracción momentánea para que Sting conectara un golpe que habría acabado con una persona normal. Levy corrió hacia los chicos mientras le daba una mirada de reproche al rubio. Afortunadamente el pelinegro estaba bien y se tomó a broma su perdida.

- _**Muy bien **_– dijo Sting ahora con una voz seria (cosa rara en el) – _**Hoy vamos a practicar poses básicas, ya pudiste ver nuestro combate real, necesitarás tener la concentración suficiente para bloquear golpes y analizar oportunidades de ataque, y todo ello en cuestión de segundos; la concentración hace la diferencia en una batalla, necesitas plantarte firme y estar dispuesta a recibir golpes de vez en cuando que pueden llevarte a analizar al enemigo y tener una oportunidad de victoria **_– Levy asintió, pues sabía desde un principio que las cosas no serían fáciles.

- _**En este caso Sting será algo más blando contigo en los primeros días**_ - intervino esta vez Rogue con voz tranquila – _**como hoy verán lo básico no será necesario el uso de mucha fuerza pero debes poner atención pues el solo explicará una vez y si le pides una segunda explicación perderá la paciencia**_ – dijo riendo entre dientes.

- _**Qué dices?!**_ – Exclamó aireado el rubio – _**Yo no pierdo la paciencia y ahora cállate**_ – pero había enrojecido un poco – _**ahora Levy, concentrémonos en el entrenamiento.**_

Rogue estuvo observando el entrenamiento que su mejor amigo le daba a la chica peliazul, y si bien la chica era menuda había ganado mucha agilidad luego de 3 semanas de entrenamientos matutinos, la determinación de la chica también era fuerte así que eso mismo la había hecho ponerse de pie aun cuando el cansancio podía más en ocasiones, ahora era mucho más poderosa físicamente, eso podía notarlo pues ya no se cansaba tanto como antes, ahora incluso tenía tanta resistencia al correr como el… y tenía ese brillo en la mirada que hacía que él quisiera seguir a su lado, ayudándola a cumplir las metas que se proponía. Luego de una hora de entrenamiento el chico emo se levantó desde su lugar de observación y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó una deliciosa cena: lasaña como le gustaba a Levy y cuando ya habían transcurrido 2 horas desde el inicio del entrenamiento se dirigió al lugar nuevamente y se sorprendió de ver que la chica seguía dando la pelea, con una sonrisa los llamó a cenar.

Mientras comían Levy se dio cuenta que el entrenamiento base que Rogue le había dado a lo largo de esas 3 semanas la había hecho más rápida, resistente y fuerte, aún no estaba a la altura de esos chicos pero iba en buen camino para surgir por sí misma. Tuvieron una charla animada respecto al siguiente día, pues entrenaría con Rogue todas las mañanas y con Sting todas las tardes, además tendrían que tomar misiones ocasionalmente para costear sus gastos, los exceeds estaban muy emocionados también pues la chica les había prometido traerles el postre del día siguiente por haber estado dándole ánimos durante el entrenamiento. Cuando el cansancio se hizo presente en la chica, Rogue se ofreció acompañarla a casa. Caminaron en silencio, el chico llevaba un brazo cruzado en los hombros de la chica pues ella apenas se mantenía en pie por el cansancio, eran pasadas las 9 pero aún se podían ver tenues rayos del sol al ser verano, al llegar al parque ubicado cerca de Fairy Hills el emo pelinegro tomó una decisión, giró a Levy y la miró directo a los ojos.

_**- Yo…**_ - comenzó el chico con algo de nerviosismo – _**yo tengo un pasado y sé que tú también lo tienes, pero eso no me importa, solo sé que hay algo en ti que me hace querer dar lo mejor de mí.**_

- _**Rogue-san**_ – dijo la chica conmovida – _**yo aún no se lo que siento**_ – dijo bajando la mirada – _**pero sí sé que contigo me siento bien y creo que puedo confiarme a ti.**_

- _**Entiendo cómo te sientes **_– dijo él para tranquilizarla – _**yo aún recuerdo mucho a Yukino pero ella y tu son muy diferentes y creo que tu… me gustas…**_

- _**Yo… creo que en cierto modo también me gustas**_… - la chica no alcanzó a decir más pues Rogue la sujetó delicadamente, como si de una muñeca se tratara y acercó su rostro lentamente hacia el de ella como pidiéndole su permiso, a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos y separando levemente los labios, el primer beso de Levy, el primer beso de ambos… un beso lleno de ternura y calidez, un beso con promesas no dichas en él, un beso en el que ambos encontraban algo de compañía y dulzura, un simple beso que para ellos marcaba un comienzo. Al separar sus rostros se sonrieron con calidez y se abrazaron, luego Levy se despidió del chico para dirigirse a los departamentos prometiéndole que al día siguiente estaría tan puntual como siempre en su puerta, Rogue la observó un buen rato mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro que no se le quitó ni siquiera esa noche al dormir. Levy por su parte llegó a Fairy Hills de puro milagro, pues en el camino miraba las estrellas y se tocaba los labios con una sonrisa boba pintada, aunque las chicas con las que se cruzó no le hicieron comentarios. Ya en su habitación y luego de una ducha se secó el cabello y se puso la pijama, apagó las luces y se durmió mirando la noche a través de la ventana con la misma sonrisa que la acompañaba desde que se separara de su nuevo novio.

Lejos, en las montañas un hombre corría… llevaba alrededor de una hora corriendo, las montañas de magnolia habían sido su refugio cuando necesitaba estar solo y esta no era la excepción… sus dolorosos pensamientos lo atormentaban y le decían que había perdido a la enana pero su corazón no lo aceptaba, ya en medio de la desolación se dejó caer y gritó al suelo mientras unas lágrimas de frustración e ira se escapaban de sus ojos… la enana era de otro. Con el paso de las horas la aceptación se abrió paso en su cerebro, si, la enana era de otro pero él iba a recuperarla, aunque le costara la vida haría que la enana volviera a mirarlo de la forma especial que alguna vez le miró.

.

.

* * *

**_He vuelto n.n_**

**_Estuve algo enferma y no actualicé en un buen tiempo pero no me he olvidado de ustedes_**

**_Agradezco sus reviews y los estaré esperando c:_**

**_Agradezco en especial a Asia12 por su apoyo_**

**_Saludos ^-^_**


End file.
